sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sam the rabbit
Sam is a young rabbit with amazing abilities, he is a hero who has helped and saved lives, he was accepted by the freedom fighters due to his abilities and quick reflexes and many more things. Basic info Nickname(s): bunny, speedy, hoppy, fastest rabbit alive Age: 13 Gender: male Species: rabbit Alignment: good Personality: funny, creative, helpful, heroic, idiotic, confident, competitive Likes: fun stuff, games, running, outdoors, fighting bad guys Dislikes: school, being bored, slowness, oceans and lakes (he can't swim), people who think they're faster Theme song: Endless possibilities Type: speed/agility Occupation: freedom fighter, hero, free romer Voice actor: Me, Sam237 (demo coming soon) Relations FRIENDS/ALLIES Zack the wolf (best friend) Bailey the cat Tobias the hedgehog Macca the firefox Dash the turtle Judas the wolf Emily the hedgehog Static the cat Matrix the hedgehog Travis the wolf Ion the hedgehog Chester the chao RIVAL/NEUTRAL ''' Rocket the hedgehog (rival) Pad the weasel (brother) Shimmer the hedgehog (friendly rival) James the porcupine Linkoln the lynx '''ENEMIES Lord Zugon (arch nemesis) Anyone evil Appearance Fur colour: green Secondary fur colour: white Hair colour: green Attire: white gloves with blue cuffs and white shoes with blue socks Eye colour: green Skills Super speed Sam can break the sound barrier and increases speed the more he runs (until he reaches top speed) but can't get past the light barrier unless in super form (he might be able to pass in normal form it is unknown). Sam gets faster the longer he runs. So that's why Sam is the fastest rabbit alive. His fastest speed known is kinda around below the speed of light. Super peel out When Sam is at max running speed he does a super peel out (figure 8 technique) like Sonic does. He is rarely seen doing this Jumping Being a rabbit he can jump really high. This comes handy when battling flying foes. Homing attack Like Sonic and others, Sam can can home onto a target and dash right into them from the air Spin dash Sam can do spin dash like hedgehogs, porcupines etc, but he isn't really good at it like others are. He is faster running Super dash When Sam is running he can go even faster by using his super dash move. It doesn't work if he's doing a super peel out because that's as fast as he can go. This kinda works as a boost or a running animation Lightning Sam is able to punch and kick so fast that he can create lightning. This comes in handy for running, kicking, punching ect. He can't control lightning or anything like that he can only use it for an extra punch Wall running/jumping Sam's speed allows him to actually run on walls and his jumping grants him the ability to wall jump Weaknesses Water Sam has a fear of oceans, lakes, pools and things like that because he can't swim. He likes to stay away from those things as much as possible. Heat He absolutely hates the heat. It bothers him and gets him distracted and vulnerable. Exhaustion Sam may be the fastest of his species but after 25 mins of running he will get tired and exhausted leaving him a vulnerable target for everyone Magic/weapons Since Sams combat style is close hand to hand he has no weapons or magic to attack with so he relies on his abilities and skill. Something Sam really hates about magic is that people always seem to levitate him to keep him still Strength While Sam can run at extraordinary speeds, jump really high, have amazing agility and more, he is pathetically weak in the arms. He does rely mostly on his speed and other abilities rather than muscle or per strength. Backstory When Sam was 7 he got separated from his brother (Pad) by an evil professor called pr Herbert. One day pr Herbert came with hundred of machines and mutants and started kidnapping everyone he could get his hands on to mutate them for his mutant army. Not all people were kidnapped thx to Sonic for stoping pr Herbert and sending pr Herbert away from the area saving most of the people but some were kidnaped one of those being Pad. Transformation Super Sam Super Sams max speed is upgraded so he can go faster than the speed of light, he can now fly, he can breath underwater forever and he is almost invincible. Sam can turn into Super Sam when he is in contact with enough chaos energy so basically he can turn into this form with the chaos emeralds, sol emeralds, the master emerald, just plain chaos energy and so on Were rabbit This isn't an offical form. I just made this for fun ^^ Meta Sam This is Sam if he ever gets robot-ized. This form makes an appearance in (Roleplay) At Another Time, In Another Place Evil Sam In this form Sam has the same stats as his super transformation but he can't control himself and is pure evil. He turns into Evil Sam the same way as he does with his super form but if its negative chaos instead of positive or normal chaos. Or if he's turning into his super form but he is really seriously mad. Chester the chao Chester is a chao Sam saved one day during a fire. Chester immediately liked Sam and followed Sam most of the time. The two were great friends. Age: unknown Gender: male Species: chao Personality: adventures, happy, silly Alignment: good Sonic riders Sam has always preferred running but that doesn't stop him from racing extreme gears. Of course being being the fastest rabbit alive he has to have a fast gear. Extreme gear: Green lightning Extreme gear model: hover board Extreme gear type: speed Speed: 10 Turn: 7 Dash: 6 Limit: 10 Curve: 7 Boost: 6 Power: 4 Level 1: Sam kicks opponents near him, slowing down who gets hit Level 2: Same as level 1 but kicks are more stronger and slow all how get hit for a longer time Level 3: Sam: Jumps up in the air getting him up ahead Level 4: Sam gets off his board then uses spin dash as a boost Level 5: Sam gets off his board and runs as a bigger boost than level 4 Sonic and the black knight Name: Thomas Title: hero of the forest Weapons: sword, bow and arrows Age: 13 Pet: Chester Story: Thomas was born in a kingdom far away from Camelot, he was the son of a king who later turned evil turning the kingdom into his own evil empire. A forest tribe took Thomas away from the evil empire to there hideout. At the age of 10 the forest tribe were ambushed by the kings evil army. They sent Thomas away to a forest near Camelot on a horse with a sword and bow with arrows before the army could get the not corrupted prince. The forest tribe was wipped out. Sam then had to take care of himself, he then sweared to help the good and protect the forest. CHESTER Chester is a forest bird Thomas tamed one day in the forest. Thomas can call Chester with a whistle and ride him for air travel Samantha the rabbit Samantha is Sam in alternate universe where everyone's gender is changed and some of their traits and personality are changed also so basically Sams female counterpart. She is a bit smarter than Sam but not as strong (Sam's not very strong anyway) but besides that her personality, powers, likes, dislikes, abilities and everything else is the same Name: Samantha Age: 13 Gender: female Personality: funny, creative, helpful, heroic, idiotic, confident Type: speed Difference with Sam: she is smarter Quotes Lets do this This was way too easy Aww man Don't call me bunny I'm a rabbit not a bunny Im the fastest rabbit alive You call this fast!? What is this slow you speak of? Gallery Sam is too fast .jpg|Sam is too fast Sam the rabbit- attack.png|From SKF Tobias and sam.png|Tobias and Sam- Endless Possibility (hope you like your request :) SKF92) SAMbystatcat.JPG|a gift from Staticcat :) Classic Sam.jpg|Classic Sam Sam logo 2.jpg|Sams new logo (may be changed later) Sam the rabbit intro.jpg Sam riding the fireball with his buddy macca.jpg|Sam is riding the fireball with his buddy Macca Sam and Macca .jpg|Sam and Macca Sam the rabbit request updated.jpg|Sam by Murmurmmuffin Sam sonic riders.jpg Sam running at high speeds.jpg Sam the Rabbit Head Logo.png|Sam the Rabbit's logo (made by Thesupernintendokid). Sam's pic.jpg|Made by Emily the hedgehog Dash and sam.png|Dash and Sam|link=Dash the Turtle Sam the rabbit digital art.jpg|Sam running Super dash.jpg|Sam using his super dash move Sam vs Rocket (base used).jpg|Sam vs Rocket Thomas with sword.jpg|Thomas with his sword sam the rabbit.png|Sam the rabbit, dashing like lightning XD - Lozza Sam- lightning kick.jpg|Lightning kick Sam and Judas racing.jpg|Sam and Judas racing Sam running away from Bailey (cartoon style).jpg|Sam getting chased by Bailey (cartoon style) Sam the rabbit request.jpg|By Sovash Shimmer vs Sam.jpg|Sam vs Shimmer 2013-07-19 19.58.43.jpg|by Emily.Hope ya like Sam the rabbit logo.jpg|Sam the rabbit logo Sam main pic (with background).jpg|Sam main picture with background Sam-bio-chart.png|Sams bio by Static Sam is so dood looking today By MACCA.jpg|Stupid Sam by Macca Sam and Macca comic 1.jpg|Comic by Macca Cartoon comic Sam.jpg|Cartoon comic Sam Sam the rabbit by Macca.jpg|By Macca Sam the Rabbit by Macca.jpg|By Macca 2 with eye colour Images am by Macca.jpg|By Macca 3 finished Sam,Macca and Dash.jpg|Sam, Macca & Dash HamtaroSam.png|Hamster Sam by Static Girl Sam (lol).png|Samantha the rabbit by Static Cartoon comics bonus picture - Emily and Fionna's revenge.jpg|Sam & Dash in Bailey costumes (not Sams greatest moment) SAM 0266.jpg|Team trio Cartoon comics Samantha.jpg|Samantha cartoon style Thomas riding Chester.jpg|Thomas riding Chester Chester.jpg|Chester by Macca Regular-show-style-Sam-head.png|Sams head regular show style by Static Sam.png|Sam in regular show style request by Frozina Sam by tsnk.png|An awesome gift from TSNK Sam-artbystatic.png|Request by Static Sam the rabbit (Sonic adventure: battle for Mobius.jpg|Sams design in Sonic Adventure: Battle for Mobius Challenge accepted.jpg|XD challenge accepted Samantha.jpg|Samantha the rabbit Sam by Macca (i was tired.jpg|Awesome pic by Macca Maccas friends.jpg|prezzie by Macca Dash and Friends.png|Sam, Dash. Macca, Static, Judas, Tobias and Emily Fastest rabbit alive.jpg|Fastest rabbit alive The only thing Sam hates about christmas.jpg|The only thing Sam hates about Christmas Super Sam by Macca .jpg|Super Sam by Macca Sam-and-Bailey.png|Why does Static hate me? Mature Picture of Sam The Rabbit W.I.P.jpg|Mature Sam by Bainethe hedgehog Mature Picture of Sam The Rabbit -Complete-.jpg|Mature Sam by Baine the hedgehog (finished) Sam running really fast 2.jpg|Sam running super fast by Macca Sam Pixel art (1st try).jpg|Sam Pixel art (1st try) Sam meme.png|BWESTEST PWICTURE OF SWAM EVER!!!! By TSNK Dark Sam by Macca .jpg|Evil Sam by Macca Scbm1.jpg|Comic by Macca Poor Sam 2.jpg|Poor Sam Sam and Travis racing .jpg|Sam and Travis racing Sam running at supersonic speed .jpg|Sam running at supersonic speed Screen Shot 2 finished.jpg|Sam vs Dark Storm in Vexia vs Mobius rp SJCM comic 1.jpg|Funny comic by Macca Bailey chasing Sam by Macca.jpg|Sailey by Macca Sam and Dash.jpg|Sam and Dash Sams logo.jpg|Sams logo Classic Sam in 3D green hill zone (NOT a recolour).jpg|Classic Sam in 3D green hill zone (NOT a recolour, I got the background on the Internet then drew Classic Sam on) Sam Sprite.png|Genesis style Sam sprite by Dash Sam the rabbit running at super sonic speeds.jpg|Sam the rabbit running at super sonic speeds Thepaper1.jpg|Dysfunctional couples by Static (Sam is with Bailey) Trivia Sam mostly likes to run around Sam was originally a hedgehog Sam is the fursona of Sam237 Sam was not my first Sonic fan character Sam likes to pull pranks sometimes Sams top speed is unknown but the fastest he's ever bothered to go is somewhere near the speed of light. He could be able to pass the speed of light (maybe, I just don't want to make him faster than Sonic) He is very competitive, especially when comes to running but will accept that a certain blue hedgehog is faster A theory of Sam not being able to not being able to break the speed of light is that he has not mastered his speed yet due to his young age. Maybe in the future when Sam is older, he might have mastered his running and can break the speed of light Category:Rabbit Category:Rabbits Category:Speed type characters Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Mobian Category:Good Category:Male Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sam237s characters Category:Young Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Friendly Category:Free Runners Category:Speed type Category:Team free Category:Teenager Category:Fursona Category:Friends with Chao